The Nightingale of Remnant
by GiveMeButter
Summary: Follow through the adventures of Crim Snow. A sixteen year old nightingale who somehow got involved with beacon. Criticism is open, and advice would be nice to have.


Prologue

"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heros, legends and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past."

 _A black field with dust surrounding the area is then shown_

"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world."

 _A black figure rises from the ground surrounded by dust_

"An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction."

 _Then the black figure is surrounded by the creatures of grimm, two snake grimm, two boar grimm, and two beowolf grimm._

"The creatures of grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."

 _The dust surrounds the figure and grimm, making the view dark, then a spark of light appears_

"However, even the smallest sparke of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds."

 _Then the spark of light grew bright then darkens, revealing a dust gem_

"This power was appropriately named, "dust"."

 _Then the dust gem is then lowered to see three white figures holding there arms up, with the dust gem above them._

 _Two figures using lightning dust on the grimm, with two men appeared, holding swords, then two more figures appeared holding rifles, with a castle behind them._

"Natures wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadows absence, came strength, civilization, religion and most importantly, life."

 _A church then appears with a religious symbol on it_

"Among the religions is one who believed in a goddesses that was believed to be involved of creating the planet."

 _An outline of a dark figure appears in the darkness_

"And their religion, was that of the goddess of night and darkness, Nocturnal."

 _The figure was then shown to have pale skin, black hair, black eyes and wearing a purple robe, revealing a bit of her chest, stomach and legs with crows flying by her._

"However, through out the years, the people of remnant believed that the goddess nocturnal was the creator of the creatures of grimm and was later forgotten."

 _Nocturnal slowly fades away, intending that Nocturnal was meant to be forgotten._

"But not all had forgotten the goddess of darkness, for there are still remnants that still believe in and worship her."

 _A statue of nocturnal then appears with three figures in front of it, armed with weapons._

"They have been named, the nightingale's."

 _The figures now show the three men wearing nightingale armor, two holding nightingale swords and one holding a nightingale bow_

"They are the agents of nocturnal who's purpose is too serve her, protect her forgotten shrines that have been left all over remnant, and guard the nightingale hall, their home."

 _The entrance of the nightingale halls was then shown at the sides of the mountais near vale._

"However, the people do not believe that they exist and are nothing more than stories since they have not been seen. But at night, the Nightingales move freely without being seen by the people."

 _It then shows two nightingale's jumping across the rooftops at nigh, the moon in the sky shining._

"The Nightingale's only seek to serve nocturnal, but will never hurt the innocent that has done no wrong. Leaving life free from harm from them."

 _It then shows A Nightingale on the roof tops of the city of vale, looking down at the people like a guardian angel as he was not noticed by them._

"But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return."

 _It then shows A sixteen year old boy with brown hair with a tint of Crimson in it, blue eyes with a scar on the right eye, and pale skin. He wears his Nightingale armor with two nightingale swords on his side and a nightingale now on his back._

"So you may prepare your guardians and nightingale's... build your monument to a so-called free world but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."

Ozpin: "But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a more mysterious soul, and a smaller, more honest soul."


End file.
